


spaces between us.

by traaaash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is sad, Fluff, M/M, Silent Treatment, castiel ignores him, jealous dean(?), sammy is stuck between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traaaash/pseuds/traaaash
Summary: Dean didn't mean to insult Castiel like that, it is just his defensive nature towards and now, he regrets itCastiel liked dean, a lot. Not anymore





	spaces between us.

Dean didn't know Castiel would take it to his heart-- (hell do angels even have hearts?) he swears he didn't mean to, it just came out of his mouth.

Dean and Cas were working on some other case sitting in some crappy hotel when castiel swooped in with a flap of majestic wings.  
'Hello dean. Hello Sam' greeted the angel with the same monotonous voice  
'Hey'  
'I uh, needed help with some issues pertaining to Zachariah'  
'Sure' replied sam, but since deans' mouth works on its' own accord he ended up saying 'I'm sure you do, not all of us are lucky enough to kiss some masochistic angels' sorry asses, follow their orders like a dimwit and then ask for help. Sure, what was the problem again?'  
Sam just stared at him dumbfounded because:-  
a) was Dean Winchester really this big of an idiot? (Apparently all the evidences point towards that)  
b) Cas was angry. Like really really angry--and wait is that steam coming out of his ears?!  
c) Dean was going to have a hard time mending this up?  
'Thank you Sam. For your time' and then he was gone.  
'On a scale of 1-10 how bad did I mess up, Sammy?'  
'20'

________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Dean tried summoning Cas but since yesterday, he's not answered to any of his prayers.  
But, when Sam summoned Cas the angel appeared the moment he was prayed to.  
He trotted in the room and smiled at Sam but didn't even spare a glance at Dean because he's "his angel" not anyone elses'.  
'Well hello to you too, Cas. So now Sammy is your favourite and you only answer to his prayers, huh?' But Cas didn't even look at him. Didn't even spare him a glance and pretended like he didn't exist---and yeah dean is positive that he can hear his heart drop somewhere unreachable.

They reach the crime scene after two hours(with Sam and Cas having their own "bonding" time In his damn impala) turns out its a witch this time. Sam volunteers to go and talk to the neighbours so that leaves two people. Alone  
'Hey Cas?'  
No reply  
'What are we? Three year olds?'  
No reply, again.  
'Oh come on!'  
But no, Cas was just as stubborn as you could possibly get maybe, it would take more than just a half added apology to get him to talk

________________________________________________________________________

Turns out, time passes a little bit too slowly when Cas is not talking to him and maybe he feels a little empty too and when did dean start behaving like an angsty 12 year old?  
He decides he's going to convince Cas to come over and look at all the preparations he's made for the angel.  
Dean had made hamburgers, pasta and some of that rabbit food Sam likes to eat, to make truce with Cas. He tried summoning the angel with all his might and he finally heard the flapping of the familiar wings.  
'OK before you decide to go away I want to say I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I'm genuinely sorry and yeah....please talk to me because it really is painful watching you talk with the giraffe whilst ignoring my presence. I'm so so so so so sorry'  
'Its okay, dean. And are those hamburgers?'

Huh. Dean decides that he'd never want to let go of this angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why did I even write this. Lord forgive me for this sin. Amen


End file.
